1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical-conductive assembly, and in particular to an electrical-conductive assembly for a signal cable.
2. Description of Prior Art
With the advance of science and technology, more and more signals have to be transmitted via a signal cable. At least one connecting line is connected to the signal cable, so that the signals can be transmitted by the connecting line from the signal cable to a desired location. According to the existing level of this art, the signal cable has to be cut. One end of the cut signal cable is connected to one end of the connecting line via terminal elements. Then, the terminal elements are inserted into a terminal trough of a connector, so that the signal cable can be electrically connected to the connecting line. The other end of the connecting line is inserted into an electronic device. By means of the connector, the signals from the signal cable can be transmitted to the connecting line and finally transmitted to the electronic device.
However, signal cores inside the signal cable are not electrically connected to cores of the connecting line. Instead, the electrical connection between the signal cable and the connecting line is achieved by the terminal elements and the terminal trough of the connector, which inevitably generates signal attenuation and increased impendence. Thus, the manufacturers in this field attempt to propose a connector which is capable of reducing the signal attenuation. However, such an improvement is restricted because a certain degree of signal attenuation is inevitably generated as long as the signal cable is cut and an additional connector is provided.
On the other hand, the number of the cores in the signal cable may be odd or even. Further, the conventional terminal element has two connecting ends. Thus, when the number of the cores is odd, one of the connecting ends of the terminal element will be unconnected to thereby protrude outside the signal cable. As a result, the external appearance of the signal cable is affected, and leakage of electricity or signal attenuation may be still happened.
Therefore, the present Inventor aims to solve the above-mentioned problems.